In a Catastrophic Mind
by disorderedwriter
Summary: In a world where God has left the building and archangels are nowhere to be found mutiny commences among the universe. Sam and Dean take on a new challenge of trying to bring the universe back to order while facing battles that leave more than just flesh wounds. Will Sam and Dean be able to world again or will this be their final stand?
1. Chapter 1

The bunker sat cold and empty as it awaited the return of Sam and Dean from their latest battle of good against evil. The war room that once was filled with people and maps and hopeless plans now lay unoccupied, a thin film of dust had begun to cover the world map table. The old pipes and floors groan as though they are calling out to their missing dwellers. They may be loud and rambunctious, but at least when they are here there is life. Without them, the bunker remains lifeless.

Days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months as the bunker remains useless. The constant playing of memories is now the only activity the bunker has to pass the time. The faces of every Men of Letters to ever step foot in there pass by, the stories the Men of Letters brought in, their saddest moments and their most joyful ones forever etched into the bunker's memory. Then pass another tragedy, the time where the bunker was as useless as it was today.

But then, the lights had once again been turned on. By a new generation, Sam and Dean. The life the bunker had seen through their eyes had been wrought with misfortune and triumph, they would always wait until the last moment to prevail. The boys had brought into the bunker the Men of Letters never did, the sense of family. Their family didn't stop with blood, it ran through every person they touched in their hunter ways.

But now, they too are gone. Wonder filled the bunker as if they will ever come back or if it is time to welcome a new generation. Perhaps it was time.

As if the universe, had heard the bunker's thoughts, the lights in the bunker suddenly turned on. The familiar sound of boots followed by the swoosh of a long coat broke the silence of the bunker. He rushed down the stairs and into the library. The sounds of books being knocked off shelves and pages being rustles through began to slowly begin to bring the bunker back to life. He shouted curses as he rummaged through the books, not being able to find the one he was so desperately searching for.

The bunker observed the angel in his efforts, wondering if he was looking for something to help the boys. You want him to call out what he is seeking so you may be able to guide him. You study him for an hour and begin to push books off the shelf that may be useful to him. He questions your force but ignores it as he has other more important priorities at the moment.

He picks up one of the books you nudged his way and he begins to look through it. His face lights up as he begins the third chapter and he pulls out his phone and places a call. You anxiously wait to hear the voice on the other end of the call, hoping to hear the boys.

"Did you find it Cas?" A gruff voice says through the phone.

"Yes, it is all here." Cas replies, slowly flipping through the pages of the third chapter.

"Good, stay where you are. We are coming to you." You hear the line go dead as life begins to thrive once again through the bunker just from the thought: the boys are coming home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is chapter 2 of my Supernatural story, I will be trying to post updates to this story on Thursdays (yes I know I say this as I am posting on a Friday). This chapter is a little shorter and dryer than I wanted it to be, but I felt this was necessary just to set up the story properly. Feedback is always welcome and appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any other character universes that may appear in this story.**

* * *

POV: Dean Winchester

I struggled to keep my eyes open as I drove the last few miles. Next, to me Sam laid lost to the conscious world, he gave in a couple of hours ago. In hindsight, it would have been smart to stop for the night at a motel to get a few hours of sleep, but we needed to be home as soon as we could.

The hunt had been nonstop for the last few months, hell, the hunt was still going. It felt like I hadn't had a moment to rest my head in as long as I could remember. This may be the only downtime we would get for a while.

We weren't sure what we were fighting this time. It was similar to when the apocalypse had started; all these natural disasters and uncontrollable monster attacks coming out of nowhere. No one knew what was coming. We just knew we had to be ready when it got here. For the time being, our best bet was to sit back and wait until we knew what we were dealing with before we launched a full-on attack.

The feeling of home enveloped me as I drove through the tunnel that led to the garage of the bunker. For the first time in months, I wouldn't have to settle for a crappy motel bed that was infested with all sorts of diseases and monsters of a different kind. And an actual kitchen to cook real food. Not that I was saying I didn't love diner food, but it's nice to have a home cooked meal every once in a while.

I thought about what I would say to Cas once we got inside. I knew he would be ready to fill us in on all he had found, but I was tired. All I wanted to do was sleep, Cas would understand. Well, actually he wouldn't because he doesn't need sleep, but I wasn't in a state to comprehend the details currently.

Sam started to wake as I parked Baby in the garage, he rubbed his eyes and groggily got out of the car and made his way into the bunker. I guess we would be unloading our bags tomorrow.

"Dean. Sam. Come look at what I have found." As I had expected, Cas had been eagerly waiting to show us all he had found.

"Sleep first. Research later." I didn't see it, but I felt Cas's face fall as we walked past him. I didn't blame him for being so eager, I wanted to figure out what this son of a bitch was just as much as the next guy, but I needed sleep.

I sighed and rolled over. I didn't want to look at the clock, because I knew if I did that I would be forced to rejoin reality. I got out of bed and began to get dressed, dreading the day of research I knew was ahead.

The kitchen was fully stocked with food when I got there, so I assumed Sam was up and had already made a run to the store. I drank my coffee slowly as I read the newspaper left on the table. I enjoyed being by myself for the moment. Sam was good company, but even I needed a break every once in a while.

As soon as my alone time began it was over as Cas walked heavy-footed into the kitchen and sat down across from me. He stared at me waiting for me to acknowledge him.

"Yes?" Cas still didn't quite understand how human interactions worked and often forgot that us mere mortals couldn't read minds.

"I wanted to discuss my findings with you." His voice was monotonous as ever. I motioned with my coffee cup telling him to continue.

"Well as you know-" he began.

"Wait, where's Sam? He should be in on this."

"I have already told him."

"Oh. Wow. Way to leave me out of the loop guys." I leaned back in my chair and continued to sip my coffee. "Well, go on." Cas's mouth opened, then closed, then opened again to tell me his findings.

"I believe the shifts on earth are happening due to war over control of the universe."

"The angels? Like another civil war? I didn't think you had enough angels to have another civil war."

"We don't. That's part of the issue. With no archangels and no God, the universe is being run by a few minor angels that haven't the slightest clue what they're doing."

"So someone's seen the opportunity to take control of the universe and they are going for it?"

"Yes and no. I believe two of the ancient gods are fighting for control."

"That's a new one." I rubbed my thumb and forefinger around my eyes trying to rid of a headache I knew was coming. I decided coffee was no longer cutting it and got up to find the whiskey. Cas followed at my heels as a shuffled through the bunker.

"With the war for control happening on a cosmic level, I fear what the fallout will be like on earth. What we are seeing now is just the beginning of what we could see."

"If we don't stop the warring gods? How do we even stop warring gods? Do we even have an idea of what gods these are?" I started to take a sip of my drink but then decided to finish it off in one sip. I walked into the war room of the bunker and took a seat at the world map table.

"I will ask the other angels if they have any information that may be relevant to us." And just like that, he was gone.

I poured myself another glass and yelled, "Sammy!" I got no response and assumed he was out.

I slipped back into my thoughts. I was sitting alone but felt crowded by the idea of warring gods in an already broken universe.


End file.
